


The Begin Of the New Era BOOK ONE

by madammonster2402



Series: Silverbolt Arc [1]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Marking, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Werewolf Mates, alot idol cameo, namjin - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammonster2402/pseuds/madammonster2402
Summary: Ketika para member Bangtan adalah manusia serigala, penyihir, vampire dan Hybrid.Berada di bawah Big Hit College.Fantasy fanfic. Gay Warning. Lil smut and a lot of misgrammar.will slowly burn you and provide you adventure.it's YoonMin, Namjin, TaeKook story.How their life goes?Hope you enjoy





	The Begin Of the New Era BOOK ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad post,  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Eng.vers coming soon.
> 
> I dedicate this story for my beloved friends : Aerith Crystalist

"apa yang kukatakan padamu... SAAT AKU BEKERJA JUNLEEE!!"

Jin terkejut. Suara Namjoon terdengar seperti raungan. Dan sebuah ledakan keluar dari jendela bersama dengan jilatan api. Junlee terlempar dan mendarat di halaman belakang belakang. Beberapa meter dari tempat Jin berdiri, menjauhi rumah dari para Alfa perempuan.

 

*********

 

Namjoon membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu depan di ketuk. Headset yang menutup telinganya melorot saat dia tertidur. Dia tertidur dia atas meja dengan tangan yang masih berada di atas mouse. Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Terdengar suara lembut dari kamar seberang Namjoon, bersama dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu menuruni tangga.

Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya dan menyeka wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil sedikit mengerang. Dia melihat kalender meja, dan melihat tanggal yang terpampang di tool bar monitornya. Ini sudah hari ketiga dia terkurung dalam kamar untuk mengerjakan lagu yang diminta oleh Bang PD-nim dan beberapa assasement dan re-arrangement lagu yang di minta oleh dosen pembimbingnya. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan music dan composing tahun kedua masternya, ini bukan hal yang pertama tapi tidak pernah menjadi hal yang mudah untuk Namjoon.

Jin membuka pintu depan dengan serius. Dia bisa merasakan aura yang ada di balik pintu itu saat kakinya meninggalkan anak terakhir menuju lantai dasar. Langsung menghadap pintu depan. Aura Alfa yang pekat.

Jin adalah seorang werewolf omega, namun berbeda dengan werewolf lainnya dia adalah peranakan werewolf dan penyihir, penyihir healer. Penyihir yang mampu memberikan kesembuhan dengan sihir dan ilmu ramuan mereka. Namun, Jin berbeda, dia adalah werewolf healer dan mungkin satu-satunya yang menjadi wolf healer di dunia ini. Dia memiliki kemampuan untuk memberikan pengobatan dengan tangan dan nafasnya. Namun, tetap saja, omega tetap harus tunduk kepada Alfa. Dan salah satu Alfa itu ada di balik pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

Si sulung dan tertua di rumah tidak mampu menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya terutama saat melihat seorang perempuan kecil, pendek lebih tepatnya. Tingginya mungki sedagu Jin. 160 cm atau kurang. Berrambut biru malam mengenakan jaket jumper ungu dan menggendong tas punggung hitam. Ada sebuah koper silver besar disampingnya, ada banyak stiker dan laber penerbangan dari berbagai Negara dan kota. Perempuan itu memakai masker, hingga hanya matanya yang terlihat. Jin melihatnya sedang menoleh menatap kearah kumpulan pot tanaman kecil yang Jin susun bersama Jimin tahun lalu.

Mata mereka bertemu, perempuan itu nampak terkejut. Namun, tatapan mata yang ramah, namun tajam. Ciri khas seorang alfa. Dia mendongak dan menunduk sambil menurunkan maskernya. Wajahnya kecil, terhitung imut dengan rambut sebahu dan tindikan berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Apa Namjoon tidur?" Ucap perempuan itu tersenyum. Suaranya lembut.

"Sepertinya, dia sedang meng-composing lagu untuk-"

"Bang PD-nim selalu membuat monster itu menunjukkan giginya dengan cara yang tepat. Bisakah kau memanggilnya? Katakan, Junlee Pulang." Potong perempuan itu, tersenyum.

"Maaf, tapi siapa kau?" Tanya Jin.

"Pemilik rumah ini. Perkenalkan namaku, Kim Junlee, tapi aku lebih senang dipanggil Junlee atau JL. Aku baru pulang dari perjalanan di London." Ucapnya menunduk dan memberikan tangannya.

"Kim Seok Jin, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jin. Kau... Al-"

"Rap mengajarkanmu peraturan dirumah inikan? So, stop talking about those things. Dan bangunkan Rap. Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Junlee menaruh tas punggungnya diatas koper.

"24, tahun ini."

"Aku 26, jadi sekarang aku sangat memohon padamu untuk memanggilnya. Karena ada ritual yang harus kulakukan sebelum masuk. Dan hanya keturunan naga yang bisa melakukannya. RAP! GET THE FUCK OUT TO HERE!!" Jin terkejut akhirnya perempuan kecil itu berteriak, bahkan memaki dalam bahasa lain. Jin langsung berbalik dan Namjoon sudah ada di ujung tangga, menggaruk kepalanya.

"Wait, I need to prepare. Sabar dikit napa sih? Kau tahukan, aku berbeda." Namjoon berjalan dengan malas, namun wajahnya berubah saat dia menggores tangannya. Mata Junlee berubah merah silver. Khas mata Alfa Silver Bolt, Begitu pula Namjoon.

Jin terpana, dia mundur beberapa langkah saat tiba-tiba aura di antara mereka berdua berbeda. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Namjoon seperti ini. Tidak setelah kebakaran di Brasil. Saat Jin memeluknya berlumuran darah. Mata Namjoon terbuka, mata kuning dengan pupil khas Naga. Junlee menggores jempolnya dan mencipratkan darah ke pintu depan yang terbuka.

Nafas Jin tertahan dengan apa yang dia lihat, darah itu tidak sampai rumah. Dua titik merah itu tertahan, seperti ada barrier menahannya, Namjoon juga mencipratkan darahnya dan seolah menjadi magnet, darah itu bersatu.

"Hyung! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa anak perempuan itu?" Taehyung muncul di samping Jin sambil tersenyum.

Tae adalah seorang Hybrid, tapi bukan sembarang hybrid. Dia seorang spirit Hybrid, yang merupakan bentuk penggabungan spirit, animal, manusia. Yang membedakan spirit hybrid karena jenis penggabungan mereka berbeda, jauh berbeda dan memiliki kekuatan. Taehyung memiliki kekuatan spirit hybrid, beradaptasi dan teleportasi. Juga merasakan perasaan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Tae! Kau mengejutkanku!" Ucap Jin terkejut dan menepuk lengan Tae.

Darah mereka bersatu dan mulai berasap, bersama suara retakan. Seperti ada kertas yang terbakar bersama dan menjadi abu. Junlee melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah.

"Welcome home." Ucap Namjoon, mata dan tanda di dahinya menghilang sambil tersenyum.

"Glad to be home." Jawab Junlee tersenyum, dan matanya pun kembali ke coklat gelap.

Junlee menatap ke arah Jin dan menatap Taehyung. Gadis itu menunduk dan menarik kopernya menuju tangga.

"Hyung! Siapa perempuan itu, dia Alfa kan?! Aku bisa merasakan kegelisahan Hyung." Ucap Tae.

"Dia pemilik rumah ini." Jawab Jin singkat mengikuti arah gadis itu menaiki tangga.

Taehyung langsung berteleport dan berada di depan pintu kamar Jin yang dari awal memang tidak tertutup. Taehyung menatap heran, kemana arah anak gadis ini berjalan. Dia berdiri didepan pilar besar di antara pintu kamar namjoon dan jin.

"Hello, my name is Tae. Kim Tae Hyung, umurku 23 tahun, mahasiswa music and art di Big Hit college." Ucap Tae menunduk di pelan dan hormat ke arah Junlee saat Junlee menatapnya.

"Hello, saya Junlee. Aah, kau pacar Jungkook kan? Dia pernah menyebut Taetae saat menelponku." Ucap Junlee langsung tersenyum.

"Hehehe, nice to meet you Noona." Ucap Tae.

Junlee tersenyum, membuka kotak saklar kecil yang lama tidak di gunakan dirumah ini. Taehyung terkejut saat melihat tiba-tiba, salah satu pilar itu menggeser dan menjadi sebuah koridor dengan pintu yang lain. Semua orang bisa melihat dari luar, rumah ini memiliki tiga lantai. Tapi Taehyung baru masuk rumah ini awal dua tahun yang lalu dan dia bahkan tidak berani bertanya kepada Jin Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung.

Junlee menunduk meminta pamit dan menaiki tangga. Saat dia merasakan tatapan mata penasaran Taehyung. Dia menghela nafas dan berbalik.

"Maaf, Tae, tapi jangan sekarang." Junlee berbalik dan menatapnya meminta maaf. Namun, ada uara lain yang membuat Taehyung tidak berani untuk membujuknya lebih jauh. Aura yang seperti Jungkook ceritakan, aura seorang Main Alfa benar-benar tidak bisa dilawan.

Tae hyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang depan. Dan menyalakan TV. Dia melihat jam tangannya, hari ini dia tidak memiliki kuliah apapun. Tapi Jungkook masih latihan di salah satu doujo latihan yang disediakan silver bolt. Taehyung mengintip kearah pintu dan melihat pintu itu tertutup. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan pipinya panas, dia memeluk salah satu bantal kursi dan berharap, Jungkook untuk segera pulang.


End file.
